Simply Love
by Ace-reporter
Summary: Rory is beginning her freshman year at Yale and with that she will begin to experience the life and meet the people, her mother had tried so hard to protect her from. AU ROGAN
1. Prologue

AN: Okay, this is my first story so please tell me what you think by reviewing. In case you some of you want to know, the chapter will be longer as I progress.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...which is in a way, quite sad.

It took a lot to reach this point, major life changing decisions not to mention changes, leaving Stars Hollow High, entering Chilton, getting to know both set of grandparents but she knew this was exactly where she was meant to be. She started out as the small town princess of Stars Hollow with her mom right by her side and her dad struggling with his responsibilities. Somewhere along the line, her dad was able to grow up, become responsible, and most of all, be the type of father Rory needed him to be.

The improved Christopher didn't surprise Lorelai a bit, she always knew he would be capable of great things but he just needed to straighten his life out first. At first she wasn't sure how long she would wait for him but right now, knowing he would take an active part in Rory's life, that would be good enough for her.

It was once again the fresh beginning of a new school year. The campus dorm buildings were crowded with both new and returning Yalies. The halls were filled with reunions between friends, meeting new acquaintances, paid movers struggling to transport equipments they were ordered to move, and families biding farewell to their loved ones. All in all, this was almost exactly how Rory pictured, her college life would start. She knew this would be the start of a new portion of her life.


	2. Roomies, Espressos, and Toby

AN: I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, especially Danger1Zone1988 for being my first reviewer! Second chapter is here and its longer so enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think of it by reviewing.

Disclaimers: I own nothing but my own imagination and some other stuff...

* * *

"Well, here we are." Rory announced swinging her dorm door open. 

The dorm common room was small but it was big enough for all the electronic equipment to fit. As well as have two couches and still have quite a bit of room lefton the floor. The dorm was very plain and empty but Rory knew as soon as she and her roommate started to unpack it would feel very homey; almost like her home in Stars Hollow, almost.

"I wonder if we're the first here." Lorelai questioned, as she gently dropped a bag on the floor and started to glance around the dorm.

"It seems like we are," Rory answered.

"I guess we should start to unload the stuff, we have in the SUV then. Your dad paid movers to help move the electronic equipments and everything we couldn't bring, right?"

"That's what he said, he also said that he would come see us, today too." Rory said, looking over at her mom to see what her reaction was, but her expression didn't seem to change at all.

"Hey Rory, I'm going to go to the SUV and start bringing some of the boxes here, so you can unpack them. While I'm out, you should start the espresso machine and see if the espresso is any good."

"That sounds good, I'll even make you a cup." Rory replied, as she started to fiddle with the buttons on the front of machine.

"While you're working on it, why don't you name the espresso machine. Oh, I don't know... Toby." Lorelai shouted, as she left.

Rory merely smiled at the thought of her mother trying to come up with a name for their new espresso machine. "I could have sworn, I pressed every single button on this machine already!" Rory said frustrated at the fact, she couldn't get it to work. Sighing, she quietly started pleading Toby to start. She was actually stooping as low as to plead to a machine, to make it start.

"You know people say its a bad thing to talk to yourself but you're also pleading to it, so..."

Rory momentarily turned her attention away from the kitchen appliance and onto the person who had mildly distracted her from making the espressos; she needed so badly. Before her, was a guy around her age, leaning on the doorway thatleaded towards the kitchen. He was a few inches taller than her, had dirty blonde hair, and chocolate dark brown eyes. Along with his appearance, Rory had noticed the air of confidence and cockiness; he seemed to hold.

"Are you done gaping at me? I mean, I know that my looks are appealing and all, but don't you think introductions should be said." The boy suggested, smirking while he watched the girl before him blush at the comment and squirm under his gaze.

"Rory Gilmore," the girl stated; what seemed to be her name. Not knowing what to do Rory stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"Logan Huntzberger," he replied, accepting her hand but instead of shaking it, he gave it a light kiss. When he had released her hand, Rory closed her eyes for a second trying to control the blush that was creeping up her neck. She opened her eyes to the surprise of hearing the espresso machine start. It seemed as though Logan had started Toby for her, when she had took a moment to calm herself.

Having her mind cleared, she wanted answers to the questions she had. "Wait, how did you get in here? What are you doing here? And did you just say Huntzberger, as in son of Mitchum Huntzberger; who owns the Newspaper Empire."

"I got into the dorm through the front door, which is unlocked by the way. I'm here to see my friend Steph, who is suppose to be your roommate and is very late for an outing." Logan replied, smiling. "Unfortunately, I am Mitchum Huntzberger's son and heir to the Newspaper Empire." Logan said, his smile faltering a bit at the mention of his father.

A sudden ringing came from Logan's jacket pocket, which stopped Rory from interrogating Logan any further. When he took out his cell phone, the name Steph flashed on the caller ID.

"_Hey Steph. Where are you?"_

"_Where am I? I'm at the Pub, which is where you're suppose to be also." _

"_And to think I was late." Stephanie mumbled quietly on the other line. _

"_Finn and Colin said you took off gallivanting without them and now believe it or not they're acting like little kids who missed their chance at petting the class pet. Now where are you?"_

" _You know, I actually believe that Finn is acting like a kid but Colin! No way!" Logan said, disbelief shown on his face._

"_I'm practically babysitting them. Now, tell me where you are and when are you arriving at the Pub!" _

_"I'm at your dorm. You were running late so I'd thought you'd be here but because you weren't, I was able to run into your new roommate."_

"_You mean my new roomie is over there right now!" Steph exclaimed, excitedly._

"_Yea, she here standing right beside me."_

"_Well bring her along to the Pub then! I'll see you two soon! Bye."_

"So that was Stephanie?" Rory asked.

"Yea, that was Steph alright. Did you have lunch yet? Everyone is meeting at the Pub and having lunch with us isn't that bad. Plus, you'll get to meet Finn and Colin..."

* * *

AN: For those who didn't get it the italicized words was the phone conversation. Other than that,please submit a review. It really makes my day. Thanks to my other reviewers: 

PreppyTigger23  
Cosmopolitan  
Andrea Kamille  
Jojo26pink  
Rogans-rock0909  
Justine260


	3. Lunches, Boarding Schools, and Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but it would be great if I did...

A/N: Wow, its been almost a month since I last updated and I apologized for that, especially to all my patient readers and reviewers. I was so caught up in finals and grades that writing my story was forced to become one of my least important priorities but think no more of this since I am finally out of school. With this, I'll be able to write more so you can expect more frequent updates. As I said earlier, I apologize for not updating or warning you about how long it would take for this chapter to be written but enough with my apologizes and on with the story.

* * *

"So what was Huntz excuse for being late, this time?" Colin asked in a non-surprised matter. 

"He happened to meet my roommate and was just talking to her. He also promised to bring her to the Pub too."Stephanie replied, excited that she would soon meet her roommate.

"Flirting, love. Huntz was flirting with her, not talking," corrected Finn.

"Dear God, I hope she isn't another one of _those _blondes who will sooner or later become one of Logan's playmates. Do you happen to remember my roommate last year, I think Annie was her name."

"Actually, her name was Vanessa." Interrupted Colin.

Unfazed that she had mistakenly said the wrong name, she continued as if Colin didn't say a thing. "She was so convinced that Logan liked her more than a one-night stand, and that he had become her "unofficial" boyfriend. Did she get on my nerve later on...practically drooling whenever Logan came over," ranted an annoyed Stephanie.

Just as she had finished ranting, Logan himself arrived at the table with a brunette girl in tow. "Hey guys," he greeted, as he pulled up two chairs for the brunette and himself. Colin cleared his throat and looked from Logan to the girl expecting him to introduce her. Understanding what Colin was trying to ask him to do, he began introducing everyone one by one. "The one who's asking for an introduction is Colin, the Australian across the table is Finn, and your new roommate is Stephanie over here. Everyone, this is Rory Gilmore."

xXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXx

After a couple of coffees, laughter and chatter could be heard from the table, no doubt everyone seemed to get along together quite well. During this time, everyone had quickly learned that the Gilmore Girl in front of them was as highly addicted to coffee as Finn was to his dear, alcohol.

Not having anything to add to the current conversation, Colin glanced down at his Rolex. "Gilmore, when are your movers suppose to arrive?" Before Rory was able to answer, her cell phone interrupted her.

Rory excused herself for a moment as she got up from the table and headed towards the door to answer her call. Finding her phone in her purse, she looked at the caller ID, slightly confused as to the reason of the caller; she still answered the call, non-the less.

_"Hello, may I please speak to the daughter who some how forgot her mom and decide to leave for lunch."_

_"I forgot to leave a note?" Rory questioned weakly._

_"Yes, you did missy and you left you're poor mom at your new dorm all by herself. For that you're gonna owe me a few cups of Luke's coffee." Lorelai said, triumphantly. "So really, where did you go, hun? I was just picking up boxes from the car and when I come back you're not here."_

_"I swept out to lunch with my new roommate and some of her friends."_

_"Okay just remember to get back soon, since the movers and most likely Chris are due to arrive any minute."_

_"I'm guessing we're just about to leave anyways, so I'll see you in a bit." _

When Rory was just about to head back in, Steph opened the door. "We're heading back to the dorms. Let's go!" Stephanie grabbed Rory by the arm and began skipping down the path towards the dorms.

When Steph realized that neither of her guy friends were following them, she shouted. "Hey, you guys coming?"

"Coming, Love." Finn hollered. Hearing their answer, Steph and Rory continued on their way to the dormitories.

xXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXx

As they approached their dorm, they saw quite a few movers unloading boxes off of a truck and into their common room. Walking into the room Steph and Rory immediately heard someone yelling at another person. As they went further in, they saw what seemed to be an older version of Rory and a man somewhere in his thirties, in a heated argument. "So I'm guessing those two are your parents," Stephanie whispered quietly trying not to catch the couple's attention.

Whispering back, Rory replied, "Yup, those are my parents, Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden."

"Hayden."Stephanie repeated, not quite believing that the man in front of her was the Christopher Hayden. Her dad had somewhat mention befriending a guy named Chris Hayden in his high school days at boarding school. _What was the school called again...Saint, something...I think it started with an 's' or maybe I'm thinking that because of the word saint._ Waving off the thought of trying to come up with the name, Stephanie gave Rory a shove towards her parents as Logan, Finn, and Colin walked in.

Finally noticing the presence of an audience, the two ended their argument and turned their gaze upon their daughter. "Um.. Hi mom, dad," Rory greeted her parents feeling a bit uncomfortable that they had been arguing in front of her new friends and her new roommate none the less.

"Hey Hon, didn't think you'd be back from lunch so quickly." Lorelai stated, trying to cover up the fact that she was, yet again, upset with Chris

"Hey Ror, it's been a while hasn't it," Christopher told his daughter as he walked over and gave her a hug.

Smiling Rory stepped out of her father's embrace and began placing names to the faces of her friends. "Mom, dad, this is Logan Huntzberger, Finn Rothschild, Colin McCrae, and Stephanie Vanderbilt." Of course Rory had her eyes on her mother when she was saying these names. Lorelai wasn't a big fan of anyone part of the Hartford elite. Learning from past experiences, Rory knew that her mothers was always a bit reluctant about her befriending these types of people, more specifically meaning the people her grandparents would approve of her knowing. She, herself, would have to agree that she hated how some of the Hartford elite flaunted how much money and what their status was in front of others. Unlike Lorelai, Rory was able to give these people a chance even if they were from the Hartford elite. Just like she had expected, Lorelai's facial expression had changed ever so slightly but she would never be able to fool her own daughter.

Turning towards her friends, she began to introduce her parents. "You guys, these are my parents, Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden."

"Colin, what was that one school you got banned from?" Stephanie asked, trying to once again remember what the name was.

"I do believe it was St.-"

"Sebastian's! That's it! St. Sebastian's." Exclaimed a rather happy blonde.

"Mr. Hayden," Steph began saying but was stopped.

"It's just Chris or Christopher. No, Mr. Hayden or anything like that, it'll make it seem like I'm my father."

"Now, we wouldn't want Chris to feel like a stuffy person like Straub, now would we." Lorelai joked lightly.

"No, we wouldn't Mis-, I mean Lorelai. But like I was saying earlier, Chris, you attended St. Sebastian's did you not?"

"I did last St. Sebastian's for quite a while. How did you know?" Asked a rather suspicious Christopher.

"By any chance do you remember a friend that attended there, named Eric Vanderbilt?"

"Ah, yes, Eric Vanderbilt one of my closest friends during my stay at St. Sebastian's. And you know this because you're Eric's little girl aren't you." Christopher said, piecing together the information. "I also believed that you're mom was a new student that semester too." He added, smiling at the memories that had been brought up.

"How long were you there for, Chris? And what do you mean, you lasted at St. Sebastian's for quite a while?" Questioned Colin.

"I was there for about a semester before I was kicked out which is what I meant, by lasting there for quite a while. I mean, compare to Groton and St. Sybill's..." he said, trailing off at the end. Logan and Finn had immediately joined the conversation when Groton and St. Sybill's were mention.

After a while, both the trio and Chris left, leaving only the girls in the dorm. "I'm going to head back home now, sweetie." Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter. "Be good now and I'll see you next weekend." She stopped at the doorway of Steph's room and said goodbye as she left her daughter for college, for the first time.

xXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXxxXGilmore GirlsXx

Returning to the empty house, Lorelai couldn't help but think of the past. Her daughter was now attending an Ivy college away from home and everything in her life was falling into place like it should. Her life on the other hand was very...different than her daughter's but the one life she could always relate to was Christopher's.

It seemed as though whenever they had finally found their footing and thought that they understood one another; their next step would turn out for the worse, and they would end up red-faced yelling at each other. Once in a while, Lorelai would wonder what had happened to them. They were high school sweethearts but their feelings for each other had started even before that. They had practically known each other since they were in the sandbox. Of course when she was little, like any other girl, would dream about her prince coming someday. It was almost too good to be true, when she had finally realized that her true prince was right beside her all along. He was with her through thick and thin disguised as her best friend but when revelation came to her, he was her truly her knight in shining armor. It seemed, as though he had always known what his role was and would patiently wait until his princess would turn to him. Everything went downhill, when she had taken Rory with her and left Hartford. Now the situation had been switched, now, he was the one trying to find his one and only and she was left to wait for him.

* * *

I'm in need of a Beta so if you're willing contact me! I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! 

justine260  
coffeeaddict1515  
Hopes2High  
rogans-rock0909  
cosmopolitan  
melako17  
Lifeisconfusing  
andrea kamille  
heavenleigh88  
PreppyTigger23


End file.
